


Insomnia Cookies

by Storyflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Crush, Cookies, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gift Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia Cookies is a place, It's 4am as I publish this, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, POV Saihara Shuichi, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: All he wanted to do is order cookies after waking up at one in the morning.Then Shuichi's thoughts began to mess with him.





	Insomnia Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts).



> So I had Insomnia Cookies for the first time and it was the best thing I had, so I wrote it as a fic  
> I HAVE NO IDEA if they are in Japan but now they are!
> 
> If you like Rantaro x Shuichi, please do check out Pineapple's work! I love how they write their chemistry and the angst, oooooh the angst! I wrote this in their AU/Setting for their fics?? If that's okay ;w; there's some references from their fics.

What time was it?

One in the morning.

 

Shuichi had a bad dream. Most of it was a blur and couldn’t remember much besides being chased. The sense of something running behind you and trying to strike at you was not a good feeling. His heart was beating fast and his body kept shaking from it, how bad was it?

 

Whatever it was, it will keep him up for a while.

 

He was still in his dorm, Harmony Dorms room number 5. Another person was with him, out cold and face buried in his neck.

Shuichi almost forgot that Rantaro stayed in his dorm for the night. The two were finishing a project together and started to grow tired. Shuichi requested for them to take a nap, but Rantaro insisted that he had to join.

 

_“You need it as much as I do”_

 

That said nap became a night’s rest (until Shuichi woke up) and now he’s wide awake. Not only that, but he was hungry. Shuichi didn’t eat dinner today because he wanted to finish the project as soon as possible. He won’t be able to think about going back to sleep with hunger pains bothering him.

 

“I...I can’t leave”

Rantaro had themselves wrapped around him like a puppy with its favourite toy. The slightest shift out of the bed has the possibility of waking them up, then they would probably leave.

No one is supposed to be spending the night in dorms, but almost no one followed that rule. He’s seen many spend overnight in dorms and then leave before anyone notices. Some would be by mistake, others it’s a big sleepover, and then the few who bring their lover.

 

Where would Rantaro and Shuichi be?

 

_No, don’t think that._

 

Shuichi pulled out his phone and unlocked it, quickly going to one of the food apps, _Hope’s Peak Dorm Dash_ , and looking for any places open. There were a couple of restaurants open at this time and close to the academy, plus he gets special points for being a member of Hope’s Peak.

 

Some didn’t sound appetizing at the moment, Shuichi was not in the mood for fast-food, sushi, or anything hefty. Although, some smoothies sound good. Should he go ahead and order that? A large smoothie for himself would be refreshing...but that’s not _enough._

 

He kept scrolling, cursing to himself about his stomach complaining how empty it is and unable to make a choice. Shuichi should expect nothing good to be open right about now, it is late and everything else is closed.

 

Rantaro began to shift. They had a tighter grip on the detective and released a loud snore. Right, they had a tendency to snore sporadically. The Detective learned that the hard way when they fell asleep in his dorm and Shuichi’s reading session was interrupted by the loud noise.

This time it was right in his ear. Majority would be bothered, but he found it a little cute.

By little, he meant really cute.

 

_Stop thinking like that. Focus on food, damnit!_

 

Nothing looked appealing, that’s when he realised he didn’t want any sort of meal. Shuichi was in the mood for something sweet, something that made his mouth tingle and have a warm feeling in his chest. He wanted something that makes his heart melt and sigh in pleasure.

 

_Am I thinking about food or…?_

_Goddamnit!_

 

Five minutes have passed, his slender finger made it to a place that was still open.

 

_Insomnia Cookies._

 

He’s heard about this place but never had it. He remembered hearing it from Miu and said, in her own words, _“This is like fucking sex in your mouth. I never had anything so delicious before, what the everloving FUCK”_

It would be good to try it out now. Only good things were given on their page and the prices were decent. Cookies sound like a great treat for tonight.

 

They are open until three too, perfect.

Shuichi can buy a dozen with some of their traditional milk. Well, they have ice cream and brownies too? He would consider it next time, he doesn’t need all of that at this time at night.

 

Rantaro shifted again. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but they lifted their arm in their sleep. No trace of them waking up or anything, just...their arm in the air.

 

Weird.

 

After a minute or so, Rantaro did not have a grasp on the detective and turned themselves around. The snoring came back, followed by _really_ cute whining.

It didn’t sound like it was bad, probably weird antics they did in their sleep just like the arm lift.

 

Enough about Rantaro, think _about food!_ If his mind didn’t keep going back to the Adventurer, he would’ve eaten already.

 

The Sugar Rush,

Contains twelve cookies,

Four are snickerdoodle,

Four are double chocolate mint,

Last four are chocolate chip.

 

Some of their milk,

Two bottles of water would be nice too.

Then add he is part of Hope’s Peak.

 

Double check the order, maybe he would want to have more? No, this is enough.

 

Not all of it is for him either, Shuichi made sure to purchase snickerdoodle for Rantaro.

Speaking of Rantaro, he missed them holding him. It felt so comforting and safe. The thought of it returning made his face grow warm, he was not a fan of being touched by others, and then there was Rantaro’s hold.

 

He silently begged for them to turn back around and hold him. Perhaps he should be the one who becomes the big spoon?

 

_It won’t leave._

 

Confirm Order.

_“Thank you, Saihara. Your order will arrive in thirty minutes.”_

 

He can spend that time going back to those thoughts.

Shuichi sighed. He can’t be having a crush on Rantaro, can he? Maybe it will pass like the rest of the little crushes he had when he was younger. Besides, he was not sure if Rantaro would be interested. They never really had any intentions on being in a romantic relationship with anyone.

 

But everything they’ve done, ever since Rantaro came to him and gave their support after losing his Mother, his feelings developed into something more. _Just better friends,_ he insisted.

 

What about the gift? The conversations? The look on Kaede’s face when Shuichi mentions their name. The look of _uh-huh, you’re so into them._

 

Or how little actions they do make him want to giggle and leave a small kiss on their cheek?

 

_I shouldn’t be thinking about doing this to another classmate…_

 

Shuichi longed to hold Rantaro, yet he ended up hugging one of his pillows.

 

_This will pass...this will pass...this will pass._

 

What would they think? What if they never talk to him again because things might get awkward? They can no longer be friends and he would close the one person so dear and close to him…

 

Rantaro was a cookie. They were sweet, desires by everyone, soft, and brought nothing but a sense of happiness. He really wanted that cookie.

 

_I REALLY just compared them to a cookie!_

 

His blush grew brighter. He hugged the pillow tighter and curled into a fetal position. Their backs were touching, only making his thoughts even crazier.

 

_It’s okay to have a crush, Shuichi...at one point, everyone has them...right?_

 

He checked his phone again.

Food was arriving in the next ten minutes.

 

Shuichi began to get up from the bed. He would have to go down to the entrance of the academy to pick it up and be as quiet as possible. They were allowed to order food at this time, although he did not want to wake anyone up.

 

He nuzzled Rantaro out of nowhere. He wasn’t sure why, it felt right, he wanted to be close to them again. It was only a little nuzzle on the cheek with a noise leaving Shuichi, almost sounding like a purr.

 

“Hmm, Shuichi?”

 

_Damn it!_

 

Emerald eyes blinked sleepily with a yawn following behind.

 

_Daaaammmnnnn it!_

 

At this rate, he’s going to pray to Angie’s God that he’s not blushing enough for them to know.

 

“What time is it…? Should we get back to the project?”

“Uh...it can wait. It’s almost two in the morning. I ordered some cookies because I was hungry...I bought snickerdoodle for you too”

 

They smiled at him. That bright smile could make someone go blind.

 

“You’re so sweet, I owe you”

“No need...I’m going to go pick it up. You’re free to go back to your room after I give you the cookies”

“Actually...may I…” their voice trailed off for a moment.

 

Shuichi tilted his head.

 

“May I stay here for the night?”

_Hell yes! Please! Thank you!_

“Sure”

_THANK YOU!_

 

He patted their head and left the door very quietly.

Everything seemed in the clear for the Harmony dorms. Most were quiet, some had occasional snoring (Gonta), Soft music playing (Kaede), and giggling (Angie).

 

Jabberwock was in the normal state as well. He did not have to pass the Havoc or other dorms around, so he was in the clear.

Picking up the food was a breeze. Everything was paid for already when he ordered it, including the tip. Shuichi said his thanks and went back up to his room.

 

Was Rantaro still there? They said they were staying, but what if they changed their mind?

Relief flooded his anxious thoughts when he found Rantaro present and gazing at him happily.

 

“Welcome back! Are those Insomnia Cookies?”

“Yea, I got some water and milk as well if you want any”

“...I’ll take the water, thank you again”

“It’s no problem”

 

Shuichi sat back on the bed and opened the box. He was sure that both of them gasped at the presentation that was the Insomnia Cookies.

 

His mouth was watering, they looked _so good!_ Not to mention they were very warm on his lap. This was a very pleasant purchase, absolutely worth it.

 

“You take the first one, you bought it” Rantaro insisted. They scooted a little closer to him and yawned again.

 

_Has anyone told you that your yawns are just like a dog’s? A really cute dog?_

 

He took the mint chocolate cookie and—

 

“Oh my god, Miu was right, this is sex in your mouth”

Rantaro held back a snort.

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Ah! Sorry! It’s...It’s delicious” good job embarrassing your crush...friend, Shuichi.

 

“Well, if it’s really that good, I guess it’s my— holy fuck”

 

Shuichi never heard them swear like that before. He also never heard their voice get _that deep._

 

He liked it a lot.

 

“They’re so good! The fuck?!”

“Isn’t it? You’re free to have some more, I don’t think I can eat it all on my own!”

“Aw, you’re almost as sweet as these cookies”

 

_Don’t make a comment like that, please! You’re making me so weak…_

 

The two indulged in the desserts with their beverages as well. The hunger that he had to deal with was long gone now and each bite of the cookie felt like a step closer to paradise. Rantaro was enjoying themselves as well, crumbs around their mouth and gaining hiccups for eating a little too fast.

 

“You…hold on” Shuichi took his head and carefully wiped away the crumbs off their face. Why did this little action make him flustered? Maybe because he had the thought of kissing them off instead?

 

_Control yourself, Shuichi._

 

“Hehe! Thank you again! Sorry I— HIC! Made a little mess”

“You’re fine! It seems like you enjoyed it”

 

“I can’t believe I haven— HIC! Eaten there since now. How do you feel?”

“Much better. I think I had a bad dream, but it’s nothing to worry about. The cookies were so good...I’m tempted to buy more if it didn’t close so soon”

“When does it close?”

“Three”

“I’ll keep a mental note. Maybe I—HIC! I will buy some for you in the future”

 

“Really? That’s...thoughtful of you, but really! Don’t force yourself” Shuichi ended up purring again.

“I like it when you make that noise”

“It’s...weird”

“I find it unique…” They yawned loudly and gave Shuichi a small nudge.

 

“Going back to sleep?” They asked.

“Yeah...unless you join me”

“Of course! You’re...really comfortable, by the way”

The purring grew louder, “I should be telling you the same thing”

 

Once Rantaro laid back down on the bed, Shuichi took the opportunity to grab hold of their waist and be the big spoon this time. It was a little strange given that Rantaro was taller, but it didn’t stop him.

 

“You...feel nice. I feel really safe too”

“You’re just saying that”

“No, I’m being honest! I enjoy this...Goodnight, Shuichi”

 

_...That settles it._

 

He nuzzled the back of their neck and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Rantaro”

 

_I have a crush on Rantaro Amami._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like cookies and there are an Insomnia Cookies in your area....I recommend, they deliver too and are open till late.


End file.
